


Kiss Me Again

by flitwickslittlebrotha



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, aside from the ya know First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitwickslittlebrotha/pseuds/flitwickslittlebrotha
Summary: "Asleep, Ronan smiled. His lips were smooth and gentle, hiding all the wonderfully horrible things they could do. His lashes rested softly against his cheeks, his forehead free of wrinkles. His head was turned slightly toward Adam, who sat above him in the expansive yard. Adam looked away."A first-kiss-fic, in the lazy evening at The Barns.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/gifts).



> My second work for the TRC Fic Exchange for KrumPuffer  
> Also my second work in the Raven Cycle fandom, and my first Pynch fic :)  
> Took a little inspiration from the ever-iconic @catbishonen on tumblr: https://tinyurl.com/y2zb87ph
> 
> Takes place before/during BLLB. Canon-compliant up to the start of the fic.

The Barns were alive all around them. Fireflies that were more fire than fly swirled overhead. Wind rustled through trees centuries old. A mouse squeaked from one place, a horse neighed from another.

Adam didn't know where reality ended and dream began.

School had finished hours ago, and although Adam couldn’t stop inventorying the assignments he had to get done that night, the grades he had to earn that year, he found he couldn’t leave. Didn’t want to. Couldn’t. Same difference, really, since Adam only ever did what he wanted to. He was glued to the grass below him, tethered to this place and its magical creatures. Tethered to _a_ magical creature.

Ronan Lynch lay beside him, hands folded over his stomach and eyes closed. It was not the first time Adam had watched him sleep. Over the summer Ronan had shown up to his apartment more times than he could count. He always played it off with some excuse – _Gansey’s being insufferable_ – but it happened enough that Adam knew it was something else. On those days, Ronan would throw himself on Adam’s floor, refusing to touch the bed, and drift into soundless sleep. Rarely was it peaceful. Still grappling with demons and flooded with grief, Ronan’s face would contort into grimaces and silent screams. It had unnerved Adam when he’d first seen it, still coming to terms with Ronan and everything he was.

But some of those summer nights had been calm. Ronan would wake up tangled in vines and damp with rain, smelling familiar. Smelling like Adam.

Ronan never asked if Adam was bothered by it. Never apologized for passing out unceremoniously, for being less-than-companionable. Gansey wouldn’t dream of doing something so unpolite, but Ronan was not Gansey. Ronan was mean and impulsive and completely trusting of Adam.

He didn’t think anyone had ever trusted him before.

Slowly, without talking about it, they had shifted from spending time at St. Agnes to spending time at The Barns. Here they had more space, something Adam was grateful for as their perpetual closeness seemed more and more charged.

Ronan was sleeping in the grass beside him, looking serene in a way he never managed while awake. The Ronan who sped around in cars, who stalked his way to the Latin building, who trailed after Gansey looking like he’d rather be anywhere but alive – that Ronan was always sulking and snarling and smirking.

But asleep, Ronan smiled. His lips were smooth and gentle, hiding all the wonderfully horrible things they could do. His lashes rested softly against his cheeks, his forehead free of wrinkles. His head was turned slightly toward Adam, who sat above him in the expansive yard. Adam looked away.

He looked out at the fields, dotted with barns and long-dead patches of crops. Birds were flying overhead, and it took Adam a minute to realize they had fins, not wings. Everything about this place screamed potential. Screamed possibility. Here life bloomed and dreams became reality. Here Ronan Lynch was at peace.

He looked back down.

It wasn’t that Ronan was good looking, exactly. It was more that he looked like _home._ Adam had seen every expression his face could make. He knew what shade blue his eyes turned in the morning sunlight, and what shade they darkened to when they spotted his older brother. He knew how long it took for his five-o-clock shadow to appear, and how often Ronan shaved his head to keep it at the same length. He’d seen that mouth curl and twist and frown and sometimes even smile.

Adam couldn’t stop looking at Ronan Lynch’s mouth.

He glanced behind him, but he knew there was no one for miles and miles. Still, Adam felt like he was going to be caught, although caught at _what_ he didn’t know. He felt like he was trespassing toward something dangerous and wired.

He leaned in.

When Ronan’s lips were a mere breath from his own he stopped himself. Every inch of his body wanted to eradicate that gap, but his mind, always thinking and overthinking, reminded him this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Adam Parrish wasn’t a thief.

He lingered there, in the space that wasn’t his, breathing air that escaped lips that didn’t belong to him. The evening was cool and still around him, like time had stopped. Like he was in a dream.

The hand that curled around his neck made him yelp and he jumped back.

He barely had time to recover, though, before that hand was pulling him in, and suddenly the space between their mouths was gone.

Ronan kissed Adam, pressing up from where he was tugging Adam down. His mouth was warm and gentle, two words Adam had never used to describe Ronan Lynch. Two words that he knew intrinsically to be true.

Adam kissed Ronan back, and it was nothing like he’d thought it would be. It wasn’t sparks or electricity, it wasn’t thunder or engines rumbling. It was easy. It was home.

Ronan pulled back. “Kiss me when I’m awake next time, asshole.”

“Good morning,” Adam replied, despite that night was crawling in.

“That was some sleeping beauty shit,” Ronan said, his hand lingering on Adam’s neck.

The two of them took a minute to consider what had just happened. To realize they had each revealed their secrets. To acknowledge that neither knew how to move forward, now.

Ronan let his hand fall, and he sat up. “Woke up before I could bring anything back,” he said, casually, as if he hadn’t just kissed Adam.

“Sorry,” Adam said, casually, as if he hadn’t just kissed Ronan.

Ronan looked at him. “It’s okay.” _How do we move forward, how do we move forward how—_ “I’m awake now.”

Adam looked at Ronan. His blue eyes under dark brows, his sharp nose and sharp cheekbones. His mouth, reddened at the edges.

Adam put his hand on the back of Ronan’s neck, smiled, and pulled him in.


End file.
